The disclosed technology relates to a method of connecting a variety of tools by means of a common connection design, useful with a telescopic type support base (e.g. mobile, articulated, knuckle-boom) or other articulated support base, with the capability of supplying hydraulic, pneumatic, electric, fiber optic and/or wireless power to the tool, as well as facilitate communication between the tool and a remote computer or server. The connection method is comprised of increasingly precise alignment steps, with the last step completing the power source connection to a selected tool. The connection method of the disclosed technology avails tools primarily reserved for the jib or stick boom cranes to telescopic boom cranes (e.g., mobile, articulated knuckle-booms) and other articulated support bases.
Present technology provides one alignment step to make the connection and affixation of a tool to an arm, thereby requiring significant time and manual engagement. By means of the disclosed technology, providing multiple alignment steps, a means to affix a tool to the end of an extensible arm is provided.